


爱的飞行日记

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 育儿文学/ABO生子
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 4





	爱的飞行日记

阳光，沙滩，并没有海浪仙人掌。

小馒坐在一地的太空沙里，拿着塑料模具把眼前的一坨沙子堆成个金字塔。他晃晃悠悠地站起来，气沉丹田喊了一声：“妈咪！”

在房间搂搂抱抱的焉栩嘉赶紧撒开手，张颜齐坐在床上还没反应过来，焉栩嘉已经踩着拖鞋踢踢踏踏地往客厅去了。

焉栩嘉立在一地的沙子里，手捂着额头叹了口气。小馒把手在自己的衣服上擦擦，伸着胳膊要他抱。焉栩嘉忽视那双举得老高的小手，蹲下来把小馒扳过去面对一地狼藉：“怎么玩儿了一地呢？”

小馒眨眨眼：“我想去海边。”

焉栩嘉哭笑不得，张颜齐已经从房间里走出来，被面前的场景吓了一跳。小馒自觉有错，弯下腰拎着塑料小桶铲起沙子来。太空沙松松软软的很好收拾，小馒铲了一会儿，地上的沙子已经被清理得差不多。他转过身去想获得妈咪或者爸爸的表扬，没想到这俩人蹲在一边偷偷亲亲。小馒丢下铲子哇一声扑过去，小手抓住两人的T恤。

张颜齐伸手摸摸小馒蓬松的短发：“以后不要在地上玩了，小馒明白了吗？”

小馒气哼哼地搂住焉栩嘉的脖子，学张颜齐的口气说话：“以后不准偷偷亲妈咪了，爸爸明白了吗？”

焉栩嘉笑得肩膀一抖一抖，张颜齐无奈地站起来，又薅了一把小馒的头毛：“怎么生了个小醋坛子。”

小馒遗传了一双又大又圆的眼睛，嘴角是翘翘的，睡觉时都像在笑。焉栩嘉看他已经熟睡，轻轻掖好被子从儿童房出来，一关上门就被抱了个满怀。张颜齐埋在他背后不动，焉栩嘉反手去拍他：“哎，先放开我。”

我不放。这么大个人怎么还耍赖呢。焉栩嘉只好拖着个跟他差不多高的人，两人步调一致地迈进卧室。进了房间后张颜齐才松开他，焉栩嘉闻到他身上淡淡的信息素味，感觉自己的腺体一跳一跳地发热。他只开了盏床头灯，张颜齐的身体压上来，两人紧紧贴在一起。焉栩嘉深深地喘，张颜齐用手捂住他的眼睛，慢慢吻了上去。

第二天焉栩嘉醒得很晚。小馒近来已经学会自己穿衣穿鞋，背着小书包活蹦乱跳的，是一名积极的幼儿园小班学生。张颜齐逗他：“爸爸也想上幼儿园，小馒让爸爸去上一天好不好？”

小馒坐在车后座的儿童座椅上，手指捏着小书包的带子：“不行。”

张颜齐故作委屈：“可是爸爸很想去。”

小馒心里剧烈斗争了一会儿，张颜齐憋着笑。小馒低头看看自己小书包上贴的魔术贴名牌，默默把它撕下来。下车的时候张颜齐都快忘了自己“想上幼儿园”这回事，他牵着小馒的手，走到幼儿园门口的时候小馒突然把名牌往他手心一放，眼里哗一下盈满了眼泪。

张颜齐慌了，拿纸巾给他擦。小馒咬着嘴唇，肉嘟嘟的脸扬起来，声音含含糊糊的带着哭腔：“就给你上一天哦，一天，”他紧紧盯着张颜齐的眼睛：“明天开始，还是我上幼儿园！”

“所以说，不能对小孩子随便开玩笑。”张颜齐回到家，焉栩嘉刚刚从床上爬起来洗漱，他身上没什么力气，说话声音也很轻：“小孩子特别容易当真。”

焉栩嘉坐在餐桌边吃张颜齐给他带回来的粥和油条：“我小时候，特别想要个妹妹。我妈又怀孕的时候我特别开心，周围人都哄我说，只要我每天对着妈妈的肚子喊妹妹，妈妈就真能给我生个妹妹。”

结果是个弟弟。焉栩嘉说起家人时眼里总带着笑：“不过焉晟嘉小时候可爱得不得了，我一抱他就不想放下，实在是太小太软了，还喜欢看着我嘬手指。”

张颜齐从他碗里舀了一勺粥喝，焉栩嘉已经吃得差不多，站起来把餐桌收拾掉。他下午还要去趟公司，张颜齐也要去工作室商量新专的发布。两人在更衣室接了好长一个吻，焉栩嘉坐在地毯上穿袜子，张颜齐别过头去不看他纤细的脚腕——那上面还有昨晚留下的痕迹。

把焉栩嘉送到公司，张颜齐目送着他进去，调转方向往工作室开。下午三点半要接小馒，顺带把他的亲亲妈咪一起接回家。张颜齐在工作室愉快地哼着歌，一个母胎单身的rapper上下打量他：“哥，你整个人都散发着已婚气息。”

张颜齐：？

rapper真诚地开口：“你都不叠穿衣服了！”

接了焉栩嘉和小馒回家，一到家才发现焉栩嘉的爸爸在客厅坐着。小馒还背着书包，一下子扑进姥爷怀里，开心得像一只撒欢的小金毛。焉栩嘉妈妈端着菜走出来，张颜齐一边说爸妈你们怎么也不打声招呼让我们来接，一边拖着小馒去洗手。一家人热热闹闹地吃过晚饭，冬天天黑得早，焉栩嘉的爸爸妈妈干脆在这里过夜了。焉栩嘉拿了新睡衣过去，小馒正趴在沙发上看绘本，自告奋勇地承接了给姥姥姥爷送衣服的重任。焉栩嘉蹲下来在小馒脸上吧唧亲一口，小馒也回亲他一下，笑得眼睛都弯成一条缝。

他拿着睡衣一边走一边感叹：“我真的好喜欢妈咪。”

张颜齐闻言，大醋坛子迅速漂移到小醋坛子面前：“那我呢？”

小醋坛子抬眼看了他一会儿，也不知道是不是还在生“爸爸要抢我的幼儿园上”的气，淡淡地说：“还行吧。”

还，行，吧，还…行…吧…，张颜齐的心裂开。他正要转过去找焉栩嘉寻求安慰，那个小醋坛子送完睡衣噔噔噔跑过来，大眼睛里带着一丝得逞的笑意：“我也好喜欢爸爸的！”

张颜齐一把把他抱起来，小馒搂着他的脖子，圆圆的鼻尖抵在张颜齐脸颊上：“我跟妈咪说过了，现在也要跟爸爸再说一遍。”

张颜齐把耳朵凑过去：“我听着呢。”

小馒凑近他的耳朵，奶乎乎的童声故弄玄虚地压低：“我今天刚学的：I love u.”


End file.
